


Things in the night

by LittleBirdAlien23



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinnamon Roll Kate, F/M, Geko Bros In England, I Don't Even Know, Regency Romance Kind Of?, Richie is Richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBirdAlien23/pseuds/LittleBirdAlien23
Summary: Kate Fuller was dreading her debut. She hated the idea of that many eyes on her, watching, waiting for the preacher's daughter to make a faux pas. She wasn't one of them, and they wanted to make that abundantly clear.  
And the nightmares...she would wake up in a cold sweat, the warning on the tip of her tongue "Eyes find eyes Katie".





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have fallen head over heels in love with these characters!!! However, they don't belong to me, for I am just a lowly fanfic writer at the beck and call of my muses.

The rain was hitting the window with such force that Kate was certain it would break under the pressure at any moment. She sat up in bed, drawing the sheet up to her neck, her hands shook as she did and Kate wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or fear. The nightmares, they had been happening more frequently now, they had started when she turned 15, and the intensity was reaching a breaking point. She could feel it in her very soul, something was on the horizon, something bad. 

Exhaustion made her sink down in the bed again, knowing she had to get some sleep before her father woke her to help with the chores. Closing her eyes again, she prayed that her demons wouldn't torment her anymore tonight.

The next time she wakes there is sunlight streaming in through her window, the rain was long gone. She lifts herself up and swings her legs over the side, letting her toes scrape the floor, enjoying the way it felt, grounding. Standing up, she made her way over to the pitcher of water that sat on the vanity. She grasped the handle pouring the water into a matching bowl. Gathering the water in her hands, she splashes it on her face and finds the chilly water a relief. Her eyes close, feeling at peace in the moment. 

Taking a deep breath in she opens her eyes, meeting her reflection in the mirror, her face contorts in horror as red now coats her hands and face, her gaze darts to the bowl seeing that where there once was water there was now… blood. She flings the bowl to the ground in disgust, feeling satisfied as she watches it shatter to pieces. However, instead of the red stains she expected, only water now coats her floor. Her eyes fly up to the mirror again, no blood, she looks at her hands turning them over to make sure, not a speck of anything. 

She hears the front door clink open and shut again, her father must be coming in from tending to the horses. Kate hurriedly grabs her dress from the hook off the door and slips it over her head. She reaches for the handle, steeling herself for the day ahead.


	2. Knowing

Kate made her way down the stairs, her hand trailed on the wooden railing, she remembered when they first came to this house. Her father had brought her and her mother here, the doctors had said the country air would be good for her mother, who had taken ill. It had character this house, Kate would give it that. Her father found a local parish that he could preach in, and her mother had improved. Kate didn’t miss London, the people there, she shivered, they were like jackals, prowling and ready to attack. When her socialite mother decided to marry a poor preacher for love they couldn’t wait to pounce on the scandal, ripping her apart until there was nothing left. Once Kate was born she received the same treatment. Her mother’s parents insisted that Kate should be raised with them in “proper society” as they described it, she snorted, as if she would ever want to socialize with the liked of them. No, she was content with her horses and grassy fields, she was free in a way here that she could never be in London. 

“Katie!” her father shouted, his face reddened from the exertion of feeding the horses,a wide smile appeared as he caught sight of her. 

“Good morning father” Kate replied, smiling in response albeit more subdued than her father. He, of course, noticed immediately. 

“Did you not sleep well child?” he asked the smile dropping as he took in her appearance. Kate knew what he would see, a gauntness to her face, and the weary look that was constantly behind her eyes these days. 

“Do not worry father,” she said making her way over to him “Like you said, God will bring me peace eventually” 

Her father laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes searching hers for the truth. 

“Really I am fine, let me start breakfast” She looked up at him with what she hoped was comfort with a hint of steel, it was her problem, she couldn’t have him worrying about her, he already had to take care of mother. 

Reverend Fuller pulled his hand back, realizing that he was not going to win the argument this time, “I am going to check on your mother, have you heard her stir yet?” 

“Not yet” Kate replied watching as her father made his way up the stairs. 

Kate sighed and grabbed the apron off of the counter, tying it around her waist she started her morning routine. Grabbing a few eggs out of the basket, she went about making them for her mother and father. They always appreciated fresh eggs, they weren’t readily available in London, but now that they owned several chickens, it was never a problem. 

A bang startled her from her thoughts, she eyed the top of the stairs warily.She could hear her father and mother speaking in tense tones, they had been arguing more frequently now. 

Kate crept closer to the stairs, her ears straining as she picked up snippets of the conversation.

“We can't protect her” Her mother whispered furiously.

“Well we can’t send her away” Her father retorted. Kate's hand fluttered to her throat, her mother wanted to send her away? 

They were quiet for a while, “You know she has the dreams” Her mother said finally “He’s looking for her”. 

Her father let out an angry bark, “Well he can go to hell!”. 

An impatient sigh followed, “You’ve never understood our ways, it will only get worse” her mother's voice trailed off, her words coming out shaky and unsure. 

Kate had heard enough, she backed away from the stairs and made her way to the front door. Flinging it open she raced to the fields, wanting to push all this out of her mind. 

All the while she could hear it in the back of her mind, that voice from her dreams, “Can’t run forever Katie” the mocking laughter that followed was enough to push her onward, she ran and ran until her lungs ached and her legs gave out.

As she lay in the grass, her breath coming in harsh pants, only one thought prevailed, What was happening to her?


	3. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone who commented and kudoed! You're amazing! Hope you like the new chapter.

Kate stayed motionless on the ground for hours. She watched the sun climb high in the sky and then disappear, watched as the moon took its place. Watched until her eyes watered,and her neck hurt.She needed the normalcy, the assurance that the day was still going on as always, that everything wasn't coming to an end. 

The stars were clearer out here, nothing to disturb their light, she wanted nothing more than to disappear into the sky, becoming one of the stars, far away from everyone and everything. 

What had her parents been talking about, her mother had said her father “wasn’t one of them”. Did her mother know why she was plagued with these visions? What had they been keeping from her?.

And what were these visions, every night all the bloodshed and the pain, how could that be a part of her?. Was she a monster?.

Blinking back tears Kate turned her eyes back to the stars, hypnotized she watched as they seemed to dim and get brighter with every breath she took,it was calming, peaceful even. Before she knew it felt her eyelids dropping, and eventually she lost the fight to sleep. 

She was wandering in the dark that was all she knew, wrapping her arms around herself Kate could feel her teeth chattering against the cold, she wondered to herself what fresh hell was this now. 

“Kate” a voice whispered from the darkness. 

Her footsteps froze, and she began shaking in earnest now “Hello” she called out raising an arm in front of her, trying in vain to feel anything to help her gain her bearings. 

Footsteps echoed in the distance, loud and imposing. 

Kate hiccuped, her breath coming in harsh pants “Leave me alone” she demanded. 

A light laughter filled the space “Oh my poor girl, what have they done to you”. 

Kate sucked in a breath, that voice, it was so familiar. 

The footsteps made their way closer. “What do you want with me?” she cried out. 

The footsteps stopped and silence fell over the darkness again. Kate was rooted to the floor, she knew she should leave, her instincts screamed out for her to move, and yet she couldn’t. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the air around her go even colder. Two hands materialized out of the inky blackness and grabbed her waist from behind, dragging her backwards against a solid, freezing form. 

“Kate” The voice breathed against her hair. 

Kate trembled, the voice was temptation itself, full of sinful promise and destruction. She struggled to pull away from it, but the hands on her waist flexed warningly, she was trapped.

“Don’t ruin this ” the voice rasped “I’ve waited a long time for you” she could feel a grin form against her temple “and you smell divine”. One of the hands moved upwards from its place on her waist, coming to rest at the hollow of her throat, long fingers pressing over her pulse. The hand tightened around her neck and a harsh groan came from the being behind her, breaking the spell she seemed to be under. 

Her self-preservation kicking in,she brought her elbow back on her attacker. Now free of its grasp she spun around trying to put as much distance between her and it as possible, but as she turned all she could see in the darkness were two yellow eyes staring mockingly back at her. 

Kate screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be updating again before the weekend, my muse is strong on this one.


End file.
